Ghosts of the Past
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: Alyssa's fallen ill, but they don't know what it is she has. What'll happen if she can't capture the cards?
1. Unknown Presence

Ghosts of the Past ****

Ghosts of the Past

Sakura sighed as she and her sister walked downtown with Madison, Mei Lien, and Li. It was just too hot outside for the time of year, yet between the three Card Captors, they had not sensed any sort of Clow Card. 

"Can we please get some ice cream?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah…please Li?" MeiLien asked, actually agreeing with her rival, Sakura. Li sighed, they had nothing better to do, so they might as well. Kiyoko and Kero had stayed at the Avalon house, against their own will, because Alyssa and Sakura had both agreed that it was too hot for them to be stuffed in their bags all day. 

"I suppose so," Li said finally. 

"Yeah! Li you're the best!" Mei Lien said and hugged him. Alyssa noticed the scowl on his face but brushed it off. Sitting at a table she waited for the other four to sit with her, she didn't feel right being by herself, it just bothered her right then. She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's just my imagination," she told herself quietly. 

"Hey Alyssa," a voice said behind her, and when a hand was placed on her shoulder she jumped.

"Hey, what's wrong, it's just me," the voice said again. Looking up Alyssa sighed.

"Hi Julian," she said quietly. Julian looked at her curiously she was still shivering.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her. Alyssa merely nodded her head. By now Sakura and the others had come back with their ice cream. 

"Julian!" Sakura said happily. Mei Lien just sighed as she sat down beside Madison to let Sakura talk to Julian, since she was in so deep conversation with him. Li, however stood beside Alyssa. 

"Alyssa…you're shivering, what's wrong?" he asked her, more kind then he had ever been to her before then. 

"I don't know…I'm just cold," she said slowly and rather quietly. Li looked at her again but didn't sit down.

"You should go home," he said to her. But before he had finished his sentence her eyes closed and she collapsed forward against the table. 


	2. Apparations and Dreams

dream

Tory looked at Sakura with concern, Julian had carried Alyssa to the hospital over 4 hours ago. They didn't know what was wrong…not yet anyway. He looked over at his father, he had come from the university early so he could rush to the hospital. Madison was still there, but Mei Lien and that Li kid that he hated had left an hour ago. 

"Dad…is Alyssa going to be okay?" Sakura asked him. Her dad merely looked at her and sighed. 

"I hope so Sakura…we just found her," he said quietly. After another hour the doctor that had accepted her walked out. 

"Hello…I'm Dr. Mizuna, your daughter is fine for now, but we still aren't sure what it is that's wrong with her quite yet. The results for the tests haven't come back yet so we want to keep her here for observation. She's awake now if you want to see her," Dr. Mizuna said stepping a bit to the side. Sakura and Madison moved into Alyssa's room while Tory and his father stayed outside to talk to the doctor. 

"Alyssa…are you feeling any better?" Madison asked her as the two girls sat beside Alyssa's hospital bed. 

"Not really…it's so cold…it feels so strange," she replied, her voice low. She closed her eyes and held something out to Sakura. 

"What is it?" she asked her.

"It was our mother's…I'm sure of it," she said. Sakura didn't even ask how she knew she just took it. Before she could be asked anything the drugs the Dr. had given her earlier kicked in and she was asleep.

***

"Alyssa…Alyssa? Awe…it's okay Alyssa…here…you can sit here with Sakura," a sweet voice said. Alyssa looked around, it was as if she was looking at someone else. The woman had long hair and she was very pretty. 

"How come they look the same as each other but not me?" a small boy asked the woman. Letting out a laugh that seemed like bells the woman placed a hand on the boy's head then looked at her two sleeping babies. 

"Because they're twins Tory, and I don't think you would want to look like a girl, would you?" she asked. The boy stuck out his tongue but kept a watchful eye over the two girls. 

__

"Tory, that can't be right…why am I seeing it from out here?" Alyssa thought as she watched the scene change. She jumped a bit as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, the man looked like her father, yet she somehow knew that he wasn't.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I am the creator of the Clow Cards and your own Hidden Clow Cards, I am Clow Reed," the man told her.


	3. Fall Into Darkness

sakura

"Clow Reed…but why are you in my dreams…I am dreaming right?" she asked him not really all too sure herself. 

"Yes, in a way you are. You see…you and your sister Sakura were born with the ability of Clow Magic, your brother Tory, can see the spirit world," he started to explain.

"Tory…but why us?" she asked, getting a bit of a laugh out of Clow Reed.

"Because…you're father is one of my many reincarnations. I have watched over you, until the time you were taken out of my reach of protection. The man that took you, is the reincarnation of my old enemy, but you need not worry about him, he has no magical abilities and is restrained by your time's forces" he told her. 

"So…why am I here?" she asked him not really looking at him, more at what seemed to be a swirling purple space that they floated in.

"So I could protect you until you are well," he said.

"But what is wrong with me that I should be here?" she asked a note of worry in her voice as she asked him this. Clow Reed looked at her sadly then to the spot she was looking. 

"I'm not sure what is wrong with you, all I know is with the help of two others I can heal you" he told her.

"Two others?" she questioned. Clow Reed remained silent, as they seemed to move through space and time at the same time.

***

Sakura watched her sister as she slept. Kero and Kiyoko had agreed to stay beside them at all times, even if it meant that Tory would find something about them. She didn't know what was happening, but every so often she felt a source of clow magic coming from Alyssa. 

"Sakura…Sakura…my dear Sakura," a voice in her head called to her. In an instant Sakura bolted up right, releasing her sister's hand. 

"Who is that…who are you?" she asked quietly as not to attract any attention. She suddenly felt deathly cold and started to shiver. This wasn't right, she had been fine a few seconds ago. Was there a ghost in here that was trying to hurt her. 

"Sakura…you must leave…trust me please," the voice said. Sakura turned rather pale as she looked around, she couldn't leave Alyssa in here. She felt tired and so cold…too cold, she thought. She collapsed onto the floor, knocking over a tray of medical tools, creating a large clattering noise on the floor as it hit.

"Sakura!" was the last thing she heard before she let the darkness overcome her…the voice belonged to Tory.


	4. Who's The Third?

li

Li couldn't believe it, both of them…sick and they didn't know why. He sighed as he sat at his desk at school, he would have to talk to the teacher at their fifteen minute break so he could tell him where Sakura and Alyssa were. Tory and his dad weren't telling anyone, and Mr. Avalon had asked him to tell Sakura's teacher. 

"Li, there was something you wanted to tell me earlier?" a voice said, bringing Li out of thought. Looking up, he had not realized that it was their break time, he saw that his teacher was standing there. 

"Um…yes sir, it's about Alyssa and Sakura," he started to say.

"Oh, yes they're both sick today aren't they? Do you happen to know why?" he said. The teacher obviously was trying to catch the two sisters for skipping their classes.

"They're both in hospital sir, their father told me to tell you," he said quietly. The teacher merely nodded now and turned to go back to teaching. It wasn't until later, when Li was walking Madison home that he realized that he or anyone else could not help the two. He sighed, there was nothing any of them could do to help them, they were on their own.

***

It was a warm feeling, yet everything was black, but only for a moment. She couldn't see it all, but then, she didn't know what she was looking at. When her vision cleared she was amazed, Alyssa was standing beside a man that looked like her father…only it was Clow Reed. She knew this, because she had seen him once before, when he had appeared after the battle with Yue. 

"Ah, Sakura, I see you've made it," he said, "now we must only wait for one other," he said. This made Sakura and Alyssa both think, another, to get sick and come here to them. They didn't want that to happen, the pain and the coldness was too much…but who was the other? Li…it just had to be Li.


	5. Mother

mother

The third had to be Li, he was a card captor, like both of them, and he was a direct descendant of Clow Reed, was he not? 

"Ah, here she is now," Clow Reed said. 

"She?" Sakura asked him, but he did not respond. There was a warm feeling that seemed to surround the two girls, but it was familiar. What seemed like stardust took the form of a very beautiful woman in front of them.

"Hello Sakura, Alyssa, I'm glad that you two have come back together," the woman said.

"Mom?" Alyssa asked. When the woman nodded the two girls ran over and hugged her. Clow Reed merely smiled at the happy reunion of the three, but he would have to end it short. 

"Clow Reed, thank you, now I can help them," she said to him. Clow Reed merely nodded to her and motioned to what seemed like a path through empty space, but what did it lead to?

***

Tory sighed, being in the same room with his two sisters made him edgy, what if whatever they had was contagious. But then again, it wouldn't matter, yeah he bugged them a lot but he still watched over them. He rubbed his eyes, not sure to what he had just seen.

"Mother?" he asked. She knew he could see him, and into the spirit world, not even Sakura knew that much. This time, her face had an expression of worry on it, she knew what was wrong with Alyssa and Sakura, he was sure of it. She had placed a hand on both girls' foreheads.

"I'll help them, don't worry Tory" she had said before she vanished. What was going on? He had wondered to himself then kept an extra close eye on the two girls.

***

Sakura and Alyssa's mother held out her hand to the two girls.

"Before you can wake up, you must learn something, it will help you to progress your magical abilities," she told them. Alyssa hesitantly grabbed her mother's hand whereas Sakura had readily excepted. 

"What you see is only in your minds, it has already happened," she told them. Both girls nodded then their mother turned to Clow Reed and nodded once to him.

"Thank you again," she said, then she and her two daughters vanished from his sight.

"May you find what you need," he said, then returned to his own star dust form to guard over the card captors and the clow cards on earth.


End file.
